Rheumatoid arthritis (RA) is a chronic condition that causes inflammation of the joints and surrounding tissues. Symptoms may include pain, stiffness, swelling, and sometimes destruction of joints. RA can affect any joint, but it is most common in the wrist and fingers. More women than men get RA, and it often starts between the ages of 25 and 55. The course and severity of the disease can differ significantly from person to person. Some people with RA may have the disease for only a short time, or their symptoms might come and go, but the severe form of RA can last a lifetime. The purpose of this study is to identify genetic and other factors that determine the severity of RA in African Americans.